be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Cybernetic Russia
"They went into russia, Expecting hell, Only to find it was far, far worse than it." '' '''Cybernetic Russia '''is considered the harshest country in the entire Cyber. It has been subject to regular school shootings, Sex trafficking, Rape, Autism, Incest, Gunfights, Terrorist Attacks, Pedophilia, And shitty memes. Some Geopolitical analysts have blamed it on SJW's, But the current tsar of russia, Vladimir putin has blamed it on the huge amount of edgy 14 year olds living in the country. History First Tsardom of Russia (420 AD - 1917 AD) In the year 420 AD Kievan Rus became the first Slavic state. However the Mongolian invaders used meme magic to defeat them. Lots of mongols immigrated to the newly conquered russian provinces, Later to become mongolian sex slaves. Then nothing that i care about happens for the time being. Islamic Emirate of Russia (1917 - 1920 AD) In 1917 AD the once-peaceful rule of the Tsar was about to come to an end after Vladimir Lenin, a muslim, overthrew the secular tsarist regime and established the Islamic Emirate of Russia. Those were sad days the much loved pogroms were abolished and hooked nose hookers (Jews) could engage in their trade again Russian Free Market State (1920 - 1922 AD) In 1920, Lenin had a change of heart. He became enlightened by intelligence and became an atheist. As such, He decided to establish a libertarian state with a free market. He would also legalize weed. Soviet Union (1922 - 1991 AD) In 1922, Lenin finally defeated years of weed addiction and vowed to never take weed again. As a matter of fact, He banned weed and started looking for a new way to rule his country. He finally got the idea of a communist dictatorship when he saw some funny gulag memes on reddit. In 1924 one of his dedicated aides Joey "Short Joey" Stalin assumed control of the dictatorship and banished one of Lenin's other dedicated aides Leon "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Trotsky who officially RESIGNED from the USSR. After his resignation, he landed in Mexico. Meanwhile, Stalin a Georgian decided to shift the capital from Moscow to Tbilisi in Georgia but was met with resistance and he decided to go on a purge. By 1930 , 7000 suspected members of the Moscow faction were killed or sent to gulags. Stalin had a change of heart later and decided to let Moscow remain the capital despite quintillions of rubles being spent on making arrangements to shift Kremlin and the Red Square to Tbilisi. Stalin immediately decided to kill the capitalist retards who financed it and yet again went on his infamous purges. He suppressed every independence movement in Soviet Union and wanted to suppress the freedom of the other Slavic Nations. He entered an agreement with the 4Chan sponsored government of Germany to take Poland. Stalin took the east while the Nazist Deutscher Republique under the now exiled Adolf Hitler took the west. Stalin imagined the perfect United Slavic Marxist State where memes would be available to all and an unlimited supply of Dankness. In 1940 a random Mexican guy killed Lenny with an ice axe and Stalin awarded him the order of Stalin and told him to move to Havana and start a revolution with a little known insurgent, Fidel Castro by setting fire to a mob controlled casino over there. He also plotted a 2017 murder of a future sage in the church of Cringe Camila Cabello it was arranged to take place in Havana ooh na na. But it ended up being a drive by in Atlanta by a cri��. Savage AF is it not???? Stalin's life is being evaluated more info to roll in later Warlord Era (1991 AD - Early 2000s) Many, Many decades later, Communism had proved not to work. As such, Russia collapsed into many warlords vying for the control of russia. It truly was a bitter time. However, One warlord, Vladimir Putin, Was determined to restore russia to it's former united state. Starting only with control over Moscow and Leningrad, He slowly carved out a restored Russian state over the course of the 1990s. In 2002, The last warlord surrendered his territories to Putin. Second Tsardom of Russia (Early 2000s - Present) ''See also: Cold war II After the end of the warlord era, Something resembling peace had come to Russia. However, Many problems still lingered: School shootings, Sex trafficking, Rape, Autism, Incest, Gunfights, Terrorist Attacks, Pedophilia, And shitty memes. Many citizens of Russia cope with this by making memes about it. This has also resulted in the anthem being an unusual song: Instead of having a set type of lyrics, It just has to start with When the school shooter, And the singer must then improvise, Adding any of these problems to the song. Connection to the Weed Bro Canon Weed Bro after a crime spree decided to fund illegal a ctivities taking place in Russia and becoming a "big criminal" before seeing a random female police officer and surrendering to her. Government Cybernetic Russia is ruled by Vladimir Putin as tsar, And Jerry as its prime minister. Jerry has been faced with numerous allegations of neo-nazism, Pedophelia and other things. Some cybernetic russians have made satirical memes about this. Category:Nations